Happy Anniversary
by TheArtificem
Summary: "So, any plans today Marcy dear?" Bonnie asked slyly as she watched her girlfriend eat her cereal. "Nope, just work. Why?" The raven haired girl replied as she shovelled a spoonful of Frosties on her mouth. Bonnie thinks that Marceline forgot their anniversary and is quite upset about it.


**I'M SORRY OKAY. I know I should be writing my other stories but I can't get this plot out of my head. And I was so busy with school and shit, cause it's my last 3 weeks in college (so excited to become a bum) But once school is over, I promise y'all that I'm going to finish my other story.**

* * *

Bonnie woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring at the quiet room. "Ugh" She groaned, grabbing her iPhone by the bedside drawer and sliding the snooze option on the screen. Bonnie then rolled to her stomach to her lover's side of the bed. She grabbed the pillow and inhaled it deeply, smelling the musky sent of her girlfriend. "Hmm Marcy."

Suddenly Bonnie's eyes shot wide open.

Marceline.

It was their anniversary today.

Bonnie grinned from ear to ear as she jumped of the bed and dashed to the shower. "I wonder what she got for me." Bonnie mused, taking of her favourite band shirt. "Whatever it is, my gift is surely better." She said, thinking of the box hidden underneath her science notes.

* * *

"So, any plans today Marcy dear?" Bonnie asked slyly as she watched her girlfriend eat her cereal.

"Nope, just work. Why?" The raven haired girl replied as she shovelled a spoonful of Frosties on her mouth.

"Well, you know, don't you have some business to attend to? Something to buy? Or something to say to me perhaps?" Bonnie asked, her brows knitting together. When she came down to the kitchen she expected to see a huge bouquet of flowers, or a special breakfast, or anything anniversary related. But all she saw is her girlfriend eating cereal and spilling milk on the table.

"What would I wanna say to you?" Marceline asked with a full mouth, bits of cereal stuck on the corner of her lips.

Bonnie sighed. This is not how she expected this day to be. She grabbed a tissue and wiped of the cereal at Marcy's lips.

"You are such a baby." She grumbled.

Marceline suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward, making Bonnie sit on her lap. "But I'm your baby." Marceline said with a smirk. She then pulled Bonnie's face towards her and pressed their lips together. Bonnie sighed as she wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck, inhaling her musky scent. As Bonnie's tongue touched Marceline's lower lip. Marcy pulled away, her eyes twinkling with hunger.

"Nuh-uh, Bubs. I have to shower in like 5 minutes. If you do that we're never getting out of here."

"Good." Bonnie replied, pressing her lips to Marceline's throat. She swore she heard Marcy's heart beat faster.

"C'mon Bon. I'm gonna be late." Marcy whimpered. Her hands tightening around Bonnie's hips

"I don't care." Bonnie said, her hands travelling under Marceline's shirt and onto her bare breast.

Marceline moaned as she tried to push Bonnie away. But Bonnie only bucked her hips against Marceline, making the brunette shut her eyes.

"I'll tell you what." She said her voice cracking. "Why don't you just shower with me?"

Bonnie looked up and smirked at her girlfriend. "I just showered, but since we're going to get dirty, might as well shower again." She then walked to the direction of the bathroom, leaving a very hot and bothered Marceline behind.

* * *

The apartment was quiet. The only sound that can be heard was Bonnie's footsteps as she made her way to the sofa. Marceline just left for work and Bonnie was bored, it was like any other normal day. _But it's not, it's our anniversary_. She plopped down the sofa and winced. She was also sore from their escapades earlier in the shower. Bonnie recalled at how Marcy hurriedly made her come because she was already late for work. She remembered at how Marcy's long fingers played with her folds until she was dripping wet and inserted them inside her. Or how two fingers weren't enough to get her riled up so Marcy had to insert one more and pumped hard and fast until Bonnie saw stars.

Bonnie clenched her thighs together and frowned. She was supposed to be mad at Marceline. She forgot their anniversary for glob's sake! Bonnie sighed, maybe it just slipped out of her mind. Marceline was really forgetful after all.

One time, while shopping at Forever21, she forgot to pay for the button up that she was holding and walked out of the store with it. It took a good 10 minutes and a phone call from her very powerful father to convince the management that it was an accident. Needless to say, Bonnie never let Marceline go shopping alone after that.

_Yeah that's it_, Bonnie thought. She just forgot, once she remembers she's going to call. As if on cue, the phone rang from beside the sofa. Bonnie grinned and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Bonnie sang, still grinning widely.

"PB? Why are you home?" Said a deep voice that did not sound like Marceline.

"Jake?" Bonnie said shockingly, her smile fading.

"Uh, yeah. It's me. Why are you home? Don't you have work or something?" Jake asked, disbelief lacing his voice.

Bonnie pulled up her legs behind her, sighing on the phone. "I took the day off, you know, big day and everything."

"Big day?"

"It's our anniversary, Jake."

"Ohh." Jake said on the other line. "And where is Marceline on this big day?"

"Work. I don't think she even remembers." Bonnie said glumly.

"Awe that's okay PB, she'll come around." Jake said cheerfully. After a few moments of silence Bonnie realized something.

"Oh hey, Jake. Why did you call by the way?"

"Oh well, uhm, I just wanted to ask Marcy if she has some extra strings that would fit into my viola." Jake said quickly.

"Ahh."

"Well, I need to go now! See ya laters PB!" Jake said suddenly and hang up, leaving a baffled Bonnie on the other end of the phone.

_What was that about?_ Bonnie thought, placing the phone back on the coffee table. With nothing to do Bonnie picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels. After a while of searching she settled for a documentary of ancient architecture. Bonnie was starting to enjoy the show and forget about Marceline when her phone suddenly rang a very familiar song. It was Heaven by Bryan Adams, and it was also her ringtone for Marceline. Bonnie felt herself smile as she picked her phone up. _It's about time!_

"Hey" Bonnie said lightly, not wanting to let her excitement show.

"Hey babe, you busy?" Marceline asked in her husky voice.

"No, why?"

"I, uh, uhm." Marceline stammered on the other line.

"Spit it out, Marcy." Bonnie said, she can't contain her excitement.

"You remember the party that my dad is gonna throw tomorrow night, right?" Marceline asked.

_What?_ Bonnie thought. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I, uhm, kinda forgot to buy something to wear." Marceline answered in a small voice.

"You what?!" Bonnie yelled, her eyes widening. The party was tomorrow night, and the dress code was formal. And since Bonnie wanted everything to be proper and orderly, she bought her own dress weeks before. She also bugged Marceline about her dress, but the brunette just waved her hand and said that she'll get to it.

"I know, I'm sorry! I had a lot of things in mind!" Marceline said quickly.

Bonnie started to panic. She stood up and started pacing around the living room. "What on glob are you going to wear Marcy?! You can't wear your jeans there! It's a formal party!"

"Uh, um. That's actually why I called. I uh, wanna ask, if you're not busy. Can you, uh, maybe buy me a dress like right now?" Marceline asked, fear lacing her voice.

Bonnie sighed loudly and rubbed her temples. She didn't have any other choice. Marceline would never wear one of her dresses, she always complained that Bonnie's style was too frilly.

"Fine, I'll buy you one."

"Thanks babe! There's this one store that I like you should buy there! I'll text you the deets, bye!"

_What? Just like that?_ Bonnie thought shaking her head. Taking her coat of the closet, Bonnie walked out the door and slammed it shut. _Might as well get this over with._

* * *

_I'm going to kill Marceline. _

Bonnie thought, surveying the scene before her. The registrar was broken so only one was open. The one handling the registrar was an old lady who was slower than the earth's rotation, and about 20 people were lined up.

Bonnie sighed loudly, and rubbed her eyes. Out of all the stores in this town, she chose the most expensive one with a clearance sale. It's not like she needed to save money, she grew up wealthy. The shower is broken? Don't call the repairman, let's just buy a new one! Having a father who owns a multi-million corporation has its perks.

Unlike Marceline, Bonnie was very practical, which is weird because like Marceline, she is also stinking rich. Bonnie is the heir of the largest candy company in the state, the Candy Kingdom. But only a few people know since Bonnie wants everyone to treat her normally.

She snapped out of her reverie when a woman carrying a large fur jacket that was stamped 50% off bumped her shoulder, knocking Marcy's dress of her hands. Bonnie shot daggers to the woman's back and bent down to pick up the dress. Taking her place on the line, she examined the clothing in her hands once more. It was a chiffon black mermaid gown with silver embroidery just below the breast, it goes right above the knee and has a train which is really really long. Bonnie's breath hitched as she imagined what Marceline would look like in the dress. She would look stunning, no she would look like a Queen in this dress. Maybe she should do her shopping from now on, Bonnie thought as she waited for the line to progress.

After what felt like an eternity, it was finally Bonnie's turn. The old woman smiled at her. Bonnie smiled back as she handed her the gown and fished her wallet out of her bag. The woman scanned the gown and said "That will be $200 please." Bonnie sighed and handed Marceline's credit card to the woman. In her text Marcy stated the Bonnie will use her credit card and she should buy whatever she feels like no matter the price. As the woman read the card her eyes widened and she looked at Bonnie with a small smile.

"Ahh Miss Abadeer." Was all the woman said.

"Oh I'm not Marceline, I'm just buying this for her." Bonnie quickly corrected. "Is something wrong?" Glob if the card got declined, she swears she's going to rip Marceline's head off.

The woman just continued to smile at her. "Don't worry nothing is wrong. It's just that Miss Abadeer sent special instructions about this dress." She said, motioning to the dress at her hand.

"Ohh. Okay" was all Bonnie could muster, she looked at the woman confusingly. Wondering what those special instructions are.

The woman scanned the card and gave her the receipt, as Bonnie signed it the woman gave the dress to a saleslady who took it to the backroom. Turning back to Bonnie she quickly said. "Miss Abadeer has requested the dress to be placed inside a 420 Denier Polyester garment bag. Cara will be right out with it in a moment. " Bonnie just nodded dumbly and made her way to the couch nearby.

After a few minutes of waiting, Cara, the saleslady was walking towards her with a black garment bag. _Geez what took her so long how many dresses did she pack in that thing._ Bonnie said to herself as she stood up.

Cara smiled at her and said. "Mrs. Abadeer, I have your dress, I will escort you to your car now."

Bonnie felt her face redden. "Oh, I'm not, we're not, you know." She corrected Cara, her blush deepening.

"Ohh! I'm sorry I just thought, since you know, you're using her card and all." Cara said apologetically, her head bowing down.

Bonnie chuckled. "It's alright, my car is this way." She said as she motioned the saleslady out of the shop.

* * *

_Yup._

_I'm really going to kill her._

Bonnie gritted her teeth as she honked her horn at the ford in front of her. She was on the same spot for about 30 minutes now. Bonnie thought that she could get home faster if she took the short cut, but her luck had run out when she realized that half of the road is closed due to some construction going on.

Bonnie checked the watch on her dashboard.

5:40pm

She was planning on cooking Marceline's favourite food when she got home, judging on the traffic, they'll probably have to settle for Chinese take-outs today. Bonnie let her head fall on the steering wheel. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

_I just wanted this day to be special._ She thought, wiping of her tears with the back of her hand.

The cars in front of her started moving and Bonnie glanced at her phone. No new texts.

_She doesn't even remember. _

Bonnie sighed as she put her foot on the gas pedal. Fighting tears all the way home.

When Bonnie reached their apartment it was 6:30pm. The apartment was dark, not a single light was on, which was strange since Marceline is usually home by this time. Bonnie got out of her car and balanced the food on one hand as she opened the trunk. She grabbed the garment bag, closed the trunk and jogged to the door. When she opened the door and flicked on the lights, she was even more confused. On the drawer by her right was a huge bouquet of roses with a note attached to it.

"Oh my god." Bonnie breathed, a big smile formed on her face as she took the note and opened it.

_Bonnie, meet me at Eagle's Point when you read this. Oh and wear the dress inside the garment bag. –M_

_Wear the dress? But that's her dress._ Bonnie thought confusingly. She unzipped the garment bag and almost dropped it in shock. Inside it was not one, but two dresses. She grabbed the new dress and her mouth went dry as she realized what it is.

It's a light chiffon pink one shoulder evening gown. There are crystals sewn on the strap going downwards until the breast. Not fake crystals, but as in real crystals. And this dress costs $5000.

Bonnie knows, she knows for sure.

Why?

Because she fell in love with the dress the moment she saw it months ago. Yeah sure she could just withdraw some money from her account and buy the dress. But what would she use a $5000 dress for? She promised to herself that she'll buy the dress if the time comes that she'll need it.

But now that promise is broken.

Because Marceline bought it for her.

* * *

After putting on the dress and fixing her hair. Bonnie bounced to the front door, she can't contain her excitement anymore. She ran to her car and drove to Eagle's Point, her car almost running over the speed limit.

Eagle's Point is a Cliffside venue place that usually hosted birthdays and weddings. It has an events hall and a garden at the back that overlooks the beach below. So when Bonnie arrived she expected to see a lot of cars, but when she got there the place was deserted.

_That's weird. _She thought, getting out of her car. Not a single soul in sight. Bonnie walked to the door and entered the events hall, it was empty. Her eyes roamed around and stopped by the door leading out the garden, it was open. Bonnie quickly walked towards it and stepped outside the garden. When she saw her surroundings her heart stopped.

There were candles everywhere, giving the garden this warm romantic ambiance. On the middle of the garden was a table, with two chairs across each other, a plate of food on top of it. Bonnie once again felt the tears forming in her eyes. This has got to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her.

"Gezz, Bububs, what took you so long?"

Bonnie whirled around and saw Marceline standing behind her, leaning against the doorframe. She was wearing her usual smirk and a little black dress that hugged her body perfectly. Marceline raked her eyes around Bonnie's body.

"Woah, if I knew you were gonna look like that in that dress. I should have bought that ages ago." Marceline said with a low whistle.

Bonnie just stared at Marcy, she couldn't speak. She knows that once she opens her mouth the waterworks will begin. So she just stares at Marcy. Marceline looks at her and notices the tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wraps her arms around Bonnie and strokes her hair.

"Oh Bonnie, what's wrong? Don't you like it?" Marceline asked, hurt lacing her voice.

"No!" Bonnie exclaimed loudly. "It's just that, I'm so happy I think I'm gonna cry. I thought you forgot"

Marceline kissed her on the nose and smiled at her. "It was so hard trying to pretend that I forgot. But hey, it just adds to the surprise." She then pulled away from Bonnie and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon let's eat! I'm starving." Marceline said, dragging a smiling Bonnie to the table.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful. Marceline served Bonnie's favourite which was spaghetti. For dessert they had raspberry white chocolate mousse which Marceline finished in just two scoops much to Bonnie's distaste. After dinner Bonnie placed her napkin on the table and looked Marceline in the eye.

"Okay." She said seriously. "I want some answers."

Marceline looked at her, scooping up Bonnie's leftover dessert. "Shoot."

"Why did Jake call?"

"Ah, that was for me. He was going to tell me that this place was ready. He thought I was still home and you were at work. Speaking of which, why aren't you at work?" Marceline asked, raising and eyebrow.

Bonnie felt herself blush. "I took the day off, you know big day and everything."

Marceline smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "You did that for me?"

"Of course I would you dork." She replied tightening her hold on Marceline's hand. "Okay, so you weren't at work?"

"Nope, took the day off too. Fixed everything around here." Marceline said waving her free hand around the place.

"And the dress?"

"What about it?"

"Marceline that's a $5000 dress!" Bonnie said throwing her hands up.

Marceline just laughed at her and said. "And you want it so I got it. So stop making a big deal out of it."

Bonnie stuck out her tongue at her and said. "Fine, you butt. But how did you do it?"

"Ah I talked to the manager, I gave instructions blabla you can guess the rest." Marceline said, licking the spoon clean.

After a few moments of silence Bonnie turned to her girlfriend.

"So they know?"

Marceline glanced up, confusion lacing her eyes. "What?"

"All our friends." Bonnie said. "They know about this big surprise?"

"Oh yeah. " Marceline said, fiddling with the tablecloth. She suddenly looked nervous. "They know about this, and the other thing."

Now was Bonnie's turn to be confused. "Other thing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Marceline exhaled hard and looked at her. "Here goes nothing." She muttered, sliding down of her chair and knelt in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie's eyes went wide as she started to process what was happening. But before she can open her mouth, Marcy put a hand up, stopping her.

"I'm not very good with words so bear with me, please?" Marceline pleaded, looking anywhere but Bonnie.

"Bonnibel, I've loved you from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. Being with you is just like, wow. I can't even express it. When I'm with you everything just gets hella better. When I'm with you I feel like I could do anything, be anything I want to be. Ya know? You're just, you're like the sun okay. You make my days bright and you give me something to live about. I never knew what love is until I met you. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with the one person who brightens up my days and loves me for who I am."

Then out of nowhere, Marceline produced a small black box, she opened it and revealed a beautiful diamond ring. Bonnie's covered her mouth with her hand, still processing what was going on.

Marceline cleared her throat and asked in a shaky voice. "Bonnibel Bubblegum, will you marry me?"

Bonnie put her hand down and kissed Marceline on the jaw. "Of course I will, you butt." She said, tears falling from her face. Marceline grabbed Bonnie, making her fall on top of her, she took Bonnie's hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Then she touched her fiancée's cheek and kissed her hard. Bonnie kissed her back eagerly, her tongue tracing Marcy's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Marceline obliged and opened her mouth, their tongues dancing around each other.

After a while Bonnie pulled back and touched her fiancées cheek. "I have something for you too." She then reached for her handbag and pulled out a small red box. Then Bonnie knelt in front of Marceline and opened the box, revealing a diamond ring that was identical to what Marceline gave her. Marceline's eyes went as wide as saucers as she stared at the ring.

Bonnie took Marcy's hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger. "I guess I don't have to ask, huh? I don't have a speech anyway. You took all my lines." Bonnie chuckled.

Marceline just stared at her. After a while she pulled Bonnie and kissed her softly. "What are the odds, huh? That we would propose to each other on the same day. We must be destined or something." Bonnie laughed and kissed Marceline again. Bonnie then pulled back and looked at her fiancée.

"Last question."

"Shoot."

"You really didn't have a dress for tomorrow?"

Marceline laughed and laced their fingers together, their rings bumping against each other. "Of course I do, that was just a distraction to get you out of the house."

"But." Bonnie argued back. "But I bought you a dress! What are you going to do with it? That dress was not cheap Marceline Abadeer."

Marcy just smiled at her, then after a moment she said softly. "Congrats Bonnie, I just gave you the honor of picking my wedding dress."

Bonnie gasped and wrapped her arms around Marceline so tight, tears falling down from her face again. Marceline pulled back and wiped the tears of Bonnie's face. She looked at Bonnie lovingly and pressed their lips together.

"Happy 5th anniversary Bonbon."

Marceline felt Bonnie smile. Bonnie put a finger under Marceline's chin so she could see Marcy's eyes, right now those eyes were looking at her like she was the most beautiful person on the whole wide world and Bonnie's smile just grew wider.

"Happy 5th anniversary Marcy."

* * *

**Whew. That was the longest one-shot that I have ever written. I actually have a lemon scene of the ending but I didn't finish it cause I'm lazy and I need personal experience to get inspired. (I'm joking lol)**


End file.
